Growth Formula Malfunction
by tennisgirl77
Summary: After being fed up with Adam's treatment towards him, Chase uses Davenport's new growth formula without permission on himself to get even with his brother. What Chase doesn't know is that he will soon start to inherit dangerous side effects after drinking the formula. Will the others find a way to cure Chase before it's too late? (Story dedicated to Ms. Nick Jonas)


**Hey guys! Back with a new one-shot! Ok, so this one-shot is based on the idea of** **Ms Nick Jonas.** **She was one of the winners of my contest. This story is also dedicated to her. Hope you enjoy!**

"Adam! Put me down!"

Adam walked into the lab. Swung over his shoulders, was Chase.

"Chase I told you that I need you to be my pogo stick" the older boy told, "Mine broke last time I used it."

"And I told you that I don't want to be your pogo stick!"

"Guys" Mr. Davenport says once Adam and Chase get further into the lab, "What are you doing?"

"Adam's trying to force me to be his pogo stick!"

"Adam, what have I told you about forcing your brother to do things he doesn't want to."

The bionic sighed, "To not to."

"Right. Now put him down, before he gets hurt."

"Ok." Adam roughly slammed Chase down onto the floor.

"Ouch" Chase cried out.

"Mr. Davenport" Adam started as he walked over to him, "I need a pogo stick to play with. What do I do?"

The man sighed. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a twenty dollar bill. He handed it to his son. "Here" he said, "Go to the store down the street and buy yourself a new one."

"Thanks Davenport!" with that, Adam quickly sprinted to the elevator.

Chase stood up. "Why does he always have to do that?" he exclaims, "He's always picking on me."

"Relax Chase. It just something older brothers like to do. He'll stop once he matures."

Chase chuckled. "Adam mature? That's not going to happen." He walked over to Davenport, who was carefully examining a plant on his desk. "Whatcha doing?"

"I'm testing out some of my new formula on this plant."

"What does the formula do?"

"Well it's supposed to make this plant grow taller and bigger in seconds." He grabs the bottle of formula from beside the plant, "Let's see if this works.." he gently pours a couple of drops of the formula on top of the plant. In seconds, the plant grows and turns into a big beautiful flower.

"Wow" Chase says, "It worked."

"Ooh I'm going to be rich" Davenport laughed.

"You're already rich Mr. Davenport."

The man pats his son's back "Oh Chase, you can never be too rich." He then puts the bottle back on the desk. "Now if you'll excuse me. I just need to double check that the formula is safe and ready to sell in stores." He starts to leave the lab, "Chase do me a favor and make sure no one touches the plant or the formula. I have to go back to work."

"You got it."

"Thanks. I'll be back in time for dinner." He leaves the lab.

Chase goes back to staring at the plant.

"Wow" he says, "The plant actually got bigger and taller. That's so cool." He suddenly heard the elevator beep and turned to see Adam walk back into the living room. "I thought you were going to the store."

"I am, but I forgot my wallet." He walked up to his little brother. "If you'll excuse me I have to get my wallet. It's right behind you."

Before Chase could move, Adam lifted him up and threw him across the room. Chase winced as he hit the wall and fell onto the floor.

"Now I've got my wallet." Adam grabbed his wallet off the desk and walked off.

"Ooh why does he have to be so childish?" Chase asks himself as he stands up from the desk. "He doesn't do things like that to Bree or Leo. If I were bigger and taller than I bet he wouldn't-" He suddenly got an idea. He sprinted over to the desk and grabbed the bottle of formula Mr. Davenport had created. "That's it! I'll just take a little bit of this formula and I'll get bigger in no time, just like that plant did." He then frowned, "But I can't. Mr. Davenport instructed me not to touch the formula." He then smiled. "But then again, he told me not to let _anybody_ touch the formula. Anybody technically didn't count for me…" He opened the bottle. "Now if I just take one little sip…" He slowly gulped down a couple of drops of the red liquid. "There. I should be bigger in seconds."

He picked up his sister's hand mirror that she had left in the lab. Nothing had changed.

"What?" he exclaimed, "How do I still look the same? I took some of the formula. Hmm, maybe since I'm bigger than the plant, I need more…" He picks up the formula again and takes a couple more sips. He looks in the mirror again. "Ugh I still look the same. Oh why isn't this working?!" he suddenly felt a little sting explode throughout his entire body. "I feel funny…" He then started to feel like someone was tugging on him. Seconds later, the weird feeling stopped. "What just happened?"

He looked into the mirror and gasped. Through the mirror, he could see that he was now taller than Adam. He had also grown a lot more muscle than he already had as well.

"It worked!" the boy cheered, "The formula worked! I'm taller than Adam now!" he laughs, "Let's see how he treats me now that I'm bigger than him." Chase proudly struts out of the lab and up into the living room.

Once he got up there, he saw Bree and Leo watching T.V on the couch.

"Hey guys" he says to them.

Bree was the first to speak. "Oh hey Cha- AH!" She looked her brother up and down, "Chase, what happened to you?"

"You're….tall" Leo stated, "And muscular."

"I took some of Mr. Davenport's growth formula for his plant and now I'm bigger than Adam" Chase explained, "Isn't this great?"

"Aw, but I liked when Adam teased you about your normal height."

Chase glared at his brother.

"Chase" Bree started as she walked up to her brother, "Are you sure using Davenport's new formula was a good idea? I mean, you said he used it on a plant. It hasn't been tested on anything else yet. What if it-"

"Stop worrying Bree" Chase told her, "I'm fine. I feel better than ever. I feel healthier too. I mean, what's the worst that can happen to me? It's not like I'm going to turn into a flower." He walks into the kitchen.

"What are you looking for?" Leo asked.

"Oh, I suddenly just got the craving for sunflower seeds" he replies, looking through the cabinet, "Do we have any in here?"

"Sunflower seeds?" Bree questioned, "Chase, you don't like sunflower seeds."

"I don't, but for some reason I'm really craving them right now. Aha. There they are." He pulls out a package of seeds and begins to munch on them, "Mmm tasty."

"Leo" Bree whispered to her brother, "I don't think Chase taking Davenport's formula was such a good idea."

"Relax Bree. Let him have some fun. I can't wait until Adam gets home to see this!"

In no time Chase finished eating. He started to walk to the elevator.

"Tell Adam to come down to the lab when he gets back."

With that, the bionic leaves leaving his brother curious on what was about to happen and his sister concerned.

* * *

Soon, Adam returned from the store. Bree and Leo told him to go down to the lab and he obeyed.

"Chase" the bionic cried out as he stepped out of the elevator, "Bree and Leo said you wanted to talk to me." As soon as he got into the main part of the lab, he gasped. There right in front of him was his brother, only he looked different. He was much taller and muscular. "Chase?"

"It's me" Chase replied, "Surprised?"

"How are you tall?"

"I took some of Davenport's growth formula. Now I'm bigger than you." He smiled.

"But you're supposed to be puny and weak and I'm supposed to be the tallest and the strongest!"

"Not anymore." Chase walked over to his brother and threw him across the room.

Adam cringed as he sat up from the floor. "Ow. Hey that hurt!"

"Now you know how it feels to be thrown across the room. Now let's see how you feel when I use you as a bar bell, a soccer ball, a foot ball and a pogo stick." Chase starts to walk closer to his brother, only to stop. He looks down at his hands. He gasped. His hands were green.

"Hey what's with your hands?" Adam asked as he stood up, "They're green."

"I don't know. Maybe it's just a side effect of the formula. Oh well. As long as I'm big, I don't care what color my hands are." He continues to walk towards his brother only to stop again. He starts to pant.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. I just feel out of breath." He pants harder, "I feel like I'm all drained out of energy." He puts a hand on his chest. "Maybe I need to get some fresh air. I have been cooked up in the house all day." He starts to walk towards the elevator.

"Hey" Adam cried, "Come back!"

Bree then walks into the room.

"Adam" Bree started, "Am I crazy, or are Chase's hands green?"

"You're not crazy" he replied, "They're green. I can't believe that Chase is taller than me now. It's not fair. I'm older; I should be taller and bigger!"

"I think that formula has something to do with Chase's hands. Where was Chase off to? He looked like he was in a hurry."

"Oh he said something about feeling 'drained out' so he said he was going outside."

"Drained out huh?"

"Yup." Adam starts to leave, "I'm going upstairs to the weight room. I need to become stronger than Chase again." He leaves.

"Hmm" Bree walks to the desk with the formula and plant on it. "Why do I still have a feeling that this formula isn't good for-" she stopped and gasped as she glanced over at the plant. The plant that was before a big beautiful flower was now dead. All the flower pedals were now laying on the soil inside the pot and the flower stem was now a blackish-brown color. "Something must've gone wrong with the formula." She gasped again, "Oh no. If this flower died because of the formula and Chase claimed he just drunk the formula, then…" The girl sprinted to the elevator, "CHASE!" She hopped into the elevator and made her way upstairs.

* * *

Chase walked back inside the house from being outside for a couple of minutes.

"Ah" he calmly said as he took a deep breath, "Much better. I feel great again." He walked over and sat down on the couch beside Leo.

Leo turned to face his brother and screamed. He then hopped off the couch.

"Leo what's wrong?! What is it?!"

"Y-You're g-g-green!" Leo stuttered as he pointed at his brother, "You're green Chase! Your skin is green!"

"What?!" Chase looked at his reflection through the mirror on his phone. He screamed. It was true, he was green all over! "AH!" he threw his phone across the room.

"Why are you green?!"

"I don't know! The formula I took must be causing all of this!"

"Chase!"

The boys turned to see Bree running over to them, "You're green!"

"I know."

"Chase, that formula you took isn't safe! I just checked on the flower you said Davenport used the formula on and it's dead!"

"Dead?!"

"Yeah. The formula killed it! And if the formula killed the plant…"

"Then the formula is going to kill me." He gulped.

"It must be turning you into a flower at first like the formula did to the plant" Leo explained, "And then, once it's done turning you into a flower, it's going to kill you!"

"What?" Chase cried, "Oh no!"

"I told you that the formula was dangerous" Bree replied. She then slugged her brother in the shoulder, "What were you thinking?!"

"Ouch that hurt Bree."

"What? My slugs never usually hurt."

"Well since I'm turning into a flower, my skin and bones aren't as tough as they should be."

"Bree what do we do?" Leo asked.

"I don't know" Bree replied.

"Maybe if I can find a cure for myself" Chase started as he stood up. He slumped to the floor before he could finish his sentence.

"Chase!"

Bree helped her brother back onto the couch.

"I can't walk. I feel too…stemy."

"Just lie down" the girl instructed, "For now at least, until we figure out how to cure you."

"Sounds good to me. I don't feel too energized to do anything anyway."

"Why is he feeling drained out of energy?" Leo asked his sister.

"I think since he's turning into a plant, he's going to start feeling like a plant. If he doesn't get enough sunlight, then like a plant, he'll start to fade away. We have to keep some sort of light on him so he can stay alive."

"I'll go get that big lamp from upstairs" Leo cried, "Maybe that will keep him energized." He runs upstairs.

"Don't worry" Bree told Chase, who was still feeling weary on the couch, "I'm going to call Mr. Davenport and tell him about this. Just stay put."

"Ok" Chase weakly replied.

Adam came trotting down the stairs, into the living room.

"Hey why is Chase green?" he asked his sister.

"He's turning into a plant" she explained. She then took her brother's hand and walked into the kitchen "If we don't do something soon, he'll die."

"What?"

Bree nodded. "Oh why did Chase have to be so stupid and drink the formula?"

Adam sighed. "This is all my fault. I shouldn't have teased him about his size and threw him around and used him as a pogo stick and a soccer ball. Maybe if I wouldn't have done that stuff, he wouldn't have taken the formula."

"Bree" Chase quietly called out from the couch.

Bree walked over to her brother, "What is it Chase?"

"Can I have some water?"

"Yeah sure." She walked back into the kitchen. "Adam can you get Chase some water? I have to call Davenport."

"Sure thing" he replied.

Bree walked off into the hallway.

After Adam made Chase a glass of water, he walked into the living room. He handed his brother the glass.

"Here you go" he says.

"Thanks." Chase gulps all the water up in a second.

"Chase I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"If I hadn't of teased you so much about your size, then you wouldn't have taken the formula."

"This isn't your fault Adam. I should've never touched the formula." He shivered.

"Are you cold?"

"Kind of."

"I'm back with the lamp!" Leo cried as he ran back into the living room. He plugged it in and pulled the lamp closer to Chase. "There you go."

"Thanks" he replies, "I feel a lot warmer now." He turned to face his older brother, "Adam, can I have another glass of water?"

"Sure thing" the bionic answered as he walked into the kitchen.

Bree walked back into the room. "Alright" she said, "Davenport's on his way." She sat beside her green brother, "How are you feeling?"

"Better" the younger sibling replied, "A little dehydrated, but other than that I'm fine."

"Good." She then looked at her brother's hair and frowned.

"What?"

"Uh, your hair is turning yellow."

"Like flower pedals" Leo added.

Chase sighed. Adam came walking back into the living room with a glass of water and a bucket of dirt.

"What's the dirt for?" Leo asked.

"Well flowers like dirt so I got some for Chase." He handed his brother the water.

Chase gulped up the water again. Adam then poured some dirt on top of his brother.

"My mom is going to kill us when she finds out that dirt is on her couch" Leo informed.

"Well I'm sure she'll understand once she finds out why there is dirt on it."

Mr. Davenport then comes storming through the front door.

"Wow" Bree said, "That was quick."

"I got here as soon as I could" Davenport replied as he walked towards the couch, "How is he?" He looks down at his green son.

"Well he's fine" Leo answered, "For now."

"Except for the fact that he's a human plant" Bree added.

Mr. Davenport frowned. "Chase I told you not to use the formula."

"I'm sorry. I guess I just got carried away. I wanted to show Adam how it felt to be smaller." He then winced in pain.

"Mr. Davenport he's getting thinner in width" Bree replied.

Mr. Davenport sighed. "Don't worry. I'm going to fix this. In the mean time just stay here on the couch. There's no telling what's going to happen to you next. Guys, I need you to stay with him."

"Got it" Adam replied.

"I'll be down in the lab making a cure. Hopefully this won't take long." He walks towards the elevator.

* * *

The next half hour was spent of Adam fetching Chase water every second, Leo turning the lamp on and off and Bree continually making sure her brother didn't fall asleep.

"Water" Chase croaked out.

"Again?" Adam groaned.

Bree glared at him.

"Ugh fine. I'll go get some." He walks away.

Chase starts to close his eyes.

"Umm don't fall asleep Chase" Bree cried, "You may drift off and never awaken again."

Chase groaned as he reopened his eyes.

"Back with the water" Adam replied.

Chase grabbed the glass of water and drunk it all up again.

"Do you want some more dirt Chase?" Leo asked.

"Nope I'm fine" Chase replied.

"Alright guys" Bree says, "What do plants like? We have to make sure Chase doesn't fade away."

Leo typed down the question on his phone. "It says on my phone" he starts, "That plants like music."

"Ok I'll sing to him." Bree begins to sing off key, " _Twinkle Twinkle Little-"_

"Uh I think that's enough singing for one day Bree."

The girl frowned.

"What else does it say that plants like?" Adam asked.

"This website says that plants like when people talk to them."

"Alright I'll try that." He leans closer to Chase. "Hey there Chase. How's your day been going?"

"Adam" Chase replied, "I'm a flower."

"Good my day's going well too."

Chase frowned. Suddenly a bee flew in threw the crack underneath the front door and made its way over to Chase. Chase started to shoo the insect away.

"Go away you stupid bee!" He cried, "Why won't it go away?"

"You're a flower" Bree explained, "It's going to be attracted to you."

"Oh great."

"Don't worry" Adam says, "I'll use my heat vision to kill it."

"Wait Adam" Bree says, "What if you miss and hit Chase? He'll die for sure!"

"I'll go get the bug spray" Leo stated.

"But what if you miss the bee and spray Chase instead? Bug spray's not good for plants."

"Ok then, what do we do?"

The siblings watch as the bee flies into Chase's hair.

"Eww this is so gross" Chase gags, "I think its taken pollen out of me or something."

"I don't think one little bee is going to be a problem" Bree told, "It'll go away in a sec."

"Yeah but what about the other five?" Leo squeaked.

"Other five?"

"Yeah. Look." He points at the front door to see a swarm of bees flying from underneath the door and over to Chase.

The bees soon are all in Chase's hair.

"Ah!" Chase cries, "Get rid of these bees!"

"Alright that's it" Adam says, "I'm using my heat vision." He activates his heat vision.

"Adam no!" Bree cries.

But it's too late. Adam uses his heat vision to scare away the bees. He kills all the bees, but unfortunately, hits Chase in the process. The dead bees fall to the floor.

"Adam you hit Chase!"

"Oops. Sorry Chase."

Chase's flower peddled hair suddenly starts to fall out.

"What's going on?" he asks, "What's happening?"

"I think you're starting to fade away since Adam hit you with his heat vision" Bree replied.

"Oh no I feel.." before he could finish the green bionic passed out.

"What do we do?" Leo asked, "Chase will be a goner in no time now!"

"Thanks a lot Adam."

"Hey it wasn't my fault. Well it was, but I was only trying to help!"

Soon, the elevator beeped and Mr. Davenport came running into the living room.

"Ok, I made a cure" he said, "I just needed to add a few things to the original formula."

"Just in time" Bree said.

"Ok, someone sit him up so I can inject this formula into him."

Adam sat Chase up on the couch.

"Man he's really light" Adam stated.

"What do you expect?" Leo asked, "He's a flower."

"Hold him still." In less than a minute Davenport gave Chase the shot in his arm. "There. That should do the trick."

After about a minute, Chase's skin color changed back to normal and his hair grew back on top of his head. He then turned back to his normal size and weight.

"It worked" Bree replied.

"Of course it did" Mr. Davenport replied, "Everything I make works."

"Everything except for the growth formula" Leo reminded.

Chase soon opened his eyes.

"Chase" Adam cheered, "You're back to normal again. You're human again."

"I am?" Chase looked down at his hands to see that they were back to normal, "I am! Yes I'm human again!" He lowered his voice. "I just hate that I'm back to my normal size though. I loved being taller than Adam."

"I'm sorry I mistreated you earlier Chase" Adam told, "But I can't help it. It's so fun to mess with you."

"So does this mean that you won't use me as your bar bell or pogo stick anymore. And does this mean that you won't throw me around anymore either?"

"Uh…."

"ADAM!"

"Ugh fine. I'll try not to do all of those things."

Chase turned to his father, "Thanks for saving me Mr. Davenport. I was tired of being a flower."

Mr. Davenport cleared his throat. "Chase. I'm glad you're alright, but what were you thinking? You could've been killed!"

"I know and I'm sorry."

"You know I'm going to have to punish you for using my formula without permission right?"

"Yeah. I know."

"Your punishment is that you're going to help me clean out the garage."

"Haha you have to clean the garage" Adam teased.

"Adam. You're going to help him clean up the garage."

"What? Why am I being punished?"

"I want you two to start getting along with each other better. I don't want something like this to happen ever again, understood?"

"Yes sir" the boys reply.

"Good. We'll start working on the garage tomorrow." He heads towards the elevator, "I'll be downstairs trying to find a way to recreate my growth formula correctly if you need me." He leaves.

"Well at least we didn't get in trouble" Leo said to Bree. He then looked over at Adam and Chase, "Haha. You guys have to clean up the garage and we don't."

Bree chuckles.

The front door opens and Tasha comes walking into the living room. "Hey guys-AH!" she looks at the dirt on her couch and the dead bees on the carpet, "WHAT HAPPENED?!"

Chase and Adam nod at each other. They then point to Leo and Bree.

"They did it" they say to their step-mom.

"What?" Leo replied, "We-"

"Leo and Bree how could you make such a mess?" Tasha asked.

"But we-" Bree started.

"No buts" Tasha interrupted, "You two are going to get punished for doing this. You'll be cleaning out the garage tomorrow morning."

"But-"

"Am I clear?"

Bree and Leo sigh.

"Yes ma'am." They both say.

"Good. Now where's Donald?"

"He's downstairs in the lab."

"I'm going down there" she walks towards the elevator.

Once she was gone Chase and Adam high fived each other.

"Thanks a lot guys" Leo said to them.

"Yeah thanks a lot" Bree replied.

"We couldn't just let you two get away with not getting in trouble" Adam replied.

"Yeah" Chase added, "Now we can all work on the garage together. Isn't that great?"

Bree growled. "Come on Leo" she says to him, "Let's go upstairs and get the mop so we can clean the floor and couch."

The two head upstairs.

"Hey" Adam says to Chase, "We make a good team."

"We do." They high five again, "Do you wanna go get some ice cream?"

"Sure as long as you pay for it."

Chase rolled his eyes. "Let's go."

With that, the two brothers head out to their cars and drive into town to get some ice cream while their siblings stayed at home and cleaned up the living room.

 **Sorry if the ending was bad. I didn't know how to end it. So, what'd you think? I hoped you liked it.**

 **Btw, I updated "The Wizard of Davenland" yesterday, so be sure to check that out.**

 **Make sure to leave a review for me and have a nice day!**


End file.
